A Late Night Game
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: It's Kakashi's name that Sakura pulls out of the bag, and she dutifully does the dare. Seducing Kakashi shouldn't be too hard, right? Kakashi/Genma


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Yo. This is yaoi. If you don't like it, go away. Please. I don't like flames. Do you? I don't.

This is labeled Kakashi and Sakura because there was no room for a third party. You'll see who if you read! XD

…

I have no idea I wrote this either.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Your turn, Sakura." said Tenten.

Sakura nodded. It was Saturday night, and she, Tenten, Ino, Temari (who was visiting from the Sand) and Hinata were close to being too drunk and were playing their customary game of "Let's Seduce a Ninja and Make Ourselves Look Like Morons".

"Wait." objected Ino. "Hinata hasn't gone. She was supposed to last week."

Tenten shook her head as Hinata blushed. "Hinata's exempt, remember? She's too shy, and she picked Naruto out of the bag, so we skipped her."

Hinata nodded gratefully.

Sakura reached her hand into the bag of names and pulled out…Kakashi.

"Ewwww….!" said Temari, her bottle tipped to her lips. "He's old!"

"Not really." protested Sakura. "He only like, thirty something years old."

"You have to say that." snorted Ino. "He's your sensei. Plus, you have to seduce him."

Sakura heaved herself out of her chair and headed towards Kakashi's place, leaving the warmth of Ino's house.

She found Kakashi, not at his apartment, but at the training grounds. She should have known he would be there, staring at the names of his friends.

"Hello Sakura." he said automatically, not even looking up.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." she replied, trying her best to sound sexy. She slinked up to the lonely figure, noting with displeasure that he didn't seem to notice the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Would you mind revealing why you are here at such a late hour?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why Kakashi-_sensei, _I was just stopping by to say hello to you." Sakura let her fingers slide up his jacket. He barely looked at her.

"Sakura, I get the feeling you've had a little too much to drink."

"Nonsense." she murmured, although her brain was telling her that he was right. "Besides, you don't really want me to go, do you?"

"It would make things a little more comfortable. Also, I think you'll be less embarrassed in the morning."

Sakura growled, but in a playful way. "Sensei, you really wouldn't deny me, would you?" Her lips grazed his ear as she whispered it.

"Yes, actually, I think I will."

Sakura almost screamed. At first, she had just been messing with him for the sake of the game. Now it was personal. Sakura had seduced all the men she had gone after for this late night game, while Temari had lost at least one and Ino was about fifty-fifty. Of course, they never actually did anything with anybody, but it was fun watching men they respected melt under their attention.

Under drunken reflection, Sakura realized she and her friends were sick.

"I think I can get you to respond to my touch." she said teasingly.

Before he could move, her hand shot down into his pants and grabbed his penis.

Kakashi looked at her with mild surprise and a decent amount of embarrassment on her behalf.

"Sakura, please let go."

Sakura ran her thumb over his shaft. "Doesn't this feel good, sensei?"

To her growing displeasure, neither Kakashi's words nor body responded to her. Her hand shifted, and she felt the copious amount of hair down there.

"You sure have a lot of hair." she slurred, noticing that she wasn't functioning very well.

"I've been told." he replied. "Someone even told me I should shave. Now, let go."

"I assume it's silver."

"That would be a correct assumption. I think I would be right in assuming that your pubic hair is pink. Let go."

"Would you like to see it to check?"

"Not particularly. Now, please."

"Why don't you make me let go?" asked Sakura, her eyes narrowing.

"You have much more strength in your hand than I do. I would try and free myself, but I would like to keep my penis attached to my body. I'm quite fond of it. I wouldn't have to worry about this if you would let go."

"Don't you think I'm attractive?" she yelled angrily. "Everyone else does! What is it with you?"

"Sakura, this isn't personal, really. It had nothing to do with how attractive you are." he said, his eyes on her hand.

"How is it not personal when you don't think I'm attractive? How am I not supposed to take that personally?"

"The truth is, Sakura, it really isn't you. It's women in general." he confessed.

"What are you trying to say?" she said suspiciously.

"Sakura, I'm gay."

Her mouth fell open for a moment and she gaped like a fish. "I don't believe you."

He scratched the back of his hair nervously. "I'm not lying. I mean it. I like men."

"But…how?"

"I've never been attracted to a women. I can't really explain. Now _please _let go of my penis."

Sakura let go. Kakashi readjusted his pants.

"I think you should go home, Sakura. Go to bed and sleep off your hangover."

Sakura nodded weakly. She staggered away from Kakashi, who continued to stare at the memorial stone, an expression between embarrassment and hilarity on his face, not that anyone could see it.

Sakura didn't stop by Ino's place, even though everyone was waiting to hear what happened. She needed to sleep, and fast. Maybe, hopefully, she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

xXx

Kakashi was reading Make-Out Paradise at a little restaurant around noon when Sakura suddenly appeared in his line of vision. He sighed, hoping beyond hope that she couldn't remember their conversation yesterday.

Sakura seemed a bit embarrassed, although she seated herself at his table.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good morning." He turned the page of his book and tried to ignore her penetrating stare.

"Did you want something, Sakura?"

Sakura leaned in closer. "It's about last night."

So she did remember. Shit.

"Ah, you remember grabbing my penis, then?"

Sakura blushed. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." He almost said he was used to it, but he didn't want to sound weird. Or like a nymphomaniac.

"I wanted to ask you a couple questions. Will you answer them?" she asked earnestly.

"I suppose you won't leave me alone until I do."

"That's right." she replied cheerily. "Ok, first I want to know why you read that perverted series, because it was written by a heterosexual man for a heterosexual audience."

"I can appreciate Jiriaya's art." he said, his eye crinkling in a smile. "And as for Jiraiya being purely heterosexual…you obviously didn't know him very well."

Sakura cringed. "I really hope that didn't mean what I think it meant."

Kakashi continued, ignoring her interruption. "And it's obvious that you have never read a page of this series, because there is as much yaoi as there is hentai."

"Right. I knew that." muttered Sakura. Then she grinned. "And now my second question. Do you, let's say, have a crush on anyone?"

Kakashi went mute as he examined his book thoroughly.

Sakura pumped her fist. "I knew it!"

"And how did I give you that impression?"

Oh, come on, sensei. I know everything romantic about people of all ages in this village. Ino's dating Choji, but she won't tell anyone. Shikamaru's in love with Temari, so they've been dating for months. I even know about Shizune and Aoba's secret thing going on."

"That's very stalkerish."

"Thank you." Sakura smirked. "So, who do you like?"

"It really isn't your business."

"Guy? Is it Might Guy?"

If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead and buried with a little touch of contagious disease.

"I'm gay, not crazy and suicidal. If you ever suggest that again, I will stuff your organs in a dead cow and post it on a scarecrow."

Sakura flinched. "That's nice. Ok, is it…Choiza Akimichi?"

"I don't have a fat fetish." He looked around. "Don't tell them I said that."

Sakura gasped. "It's not anyone in my generation, is it? You pedophile!"

"Yes, Sakura, I have a secret affection for Shino." he said sarcastically. "The answer to that question is no."

"Why don't you just tell me?" she pouted. "This is getting boring."

He didn't answer.

"Shikaku Nara?"

"I don't take to married men."

"Damn." she groaned. "Do I know him?"

"You did at some point in time. I'm not sure you even remember him now."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"His skin is colored funny." he complained. "It looks like a peach."

"Touché." Then Sakura started. "A long time, huh? Was he a proctor for the Chunin Exams?"

Kakashi shrugged, his cheeks reddening a little bit. "Possibly."

"I got it!" crowed Sakura. "Ibiki Morino!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry, wrong. Ibiki's a sadist, and I don't fancy being beaten up every so often."

"Ouch." Sakura winced. "Sorry I suggested it."

"Why? It doesn't matter."

Then the light bulb really did ding on. "Genma! Genma Shiranui!"

Kakashi blushed even harder. "Possibly."

Sakura grinned. "Yes!"

"What do you see in him?" asked Sakura. "I mean, he's handsome enough, but isn't he kind of…weird?"

"It isn't kind to make assumptions about people. You barely know Genma."

Sakura shrugged. "I guess you're right. So, is there any possibility of him liking you back?"

Kakashi averted his eyes. "I wouldn't know. I don't pry into his life, unlike a certain Chunin I know."

Sakura waved her hand in response to the veiled admonishment. "Whatever. How long have you liked him?"

"Long enough."

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, I think it has been long enough."

She got out of her seat, leaving Kakashi with the faint feeling like his stomach was turning over.

Sakura went in search of Genma. She tried the Hokage's office first, to make sure Genma wasn't on any missions. When Tsunade had confirmed that he wasn't, she asked where he might be.

"Why do you want to know?" Tsunade asked curiously. "Why do you want to find Genma?"

"I jut wanted to talk to him." said Sakura. "It's been a long time, after all."

"That's entirely your fault." said Tsunade. "You're the one who refuses to go around and talk to the older generation, save Kakashi."

Sakura shrugged. "I have enough friends. And they're all older than me."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Genma might be at the bar. I've seen him at the Black Dragon once or twice."

"It's noon."

"So?"

"No one else drinks like you do." pointed out Sakura.

"Try his house. He got back from a mission yesterday and is probably recuperating."

Sakura cursed and realized that trying that first would have been smart.

After figuring out where Genma lived, she trekked over there and knocked on the door.

It turned out Genma was home, since he answered by kicking open the door and slouching against the frame. Upon seeing her he looked surprised.

"You're Sakura, right?" he asked. "Why do I have the pleasure of seeing you at my apartment?"

Sakura shrugged. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions."

Genma raised his eyebrows. "Me, specifically? Or are these questions that you could ask Kakashi?"

"You specifically."

"C'mon in." Genma opened his door and Sakura walked in, taking in her surroundings. Sakura smiled to herself. So this was the home of the man that Kakashi had a crush on. Of course, it probably wasn't a crush. It was probably more like, if she knew Kakashi well enough to correctly interpret his emotions, love. And it was sad to see her sensei hopelessly in love, so she was going to see what she could do.

She skirted a pile of dirty laundry and some rusty senbon and sat down on a old, possibly bloodstained couch. Genma draped himself on a chair and grabbed a mug.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks." Sakura leaned forward. "I've got a couple friends who may be interested in you."

Genma shrugged. "Interested in me how?"

"Let me finish."

"One more interruption. This is not, in any way, a metaphor for you being interested in me, right?"

Sakura would have been offended, but she was too busy figuring out if he just wasn't interested in her or if he was gay, like she hoped.

"Not at all. You know Ino Yamanaka?"

"She runs the flower shop, doesn't she? And I know Inoichi."

"Yeah, her. She may or may not be interested in you."

Sakura was never telling Ino that this conversation had ever taken place. Ino was NOT interested in Genma, no matter how handsome Genma might be. He was a pig, judging by his apartment. A pig with a oral fixation.

"Tell her that I have no interest in her whatsoever." said Genma as he drank out of his mug,

"Why is that?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"I don't find her attractive."

Time to get blunt, thought Sakura.

"Do you find any women attractive?"

Genma looked like he was about to spit out his coffee _and _senbon, which he somehow kept in his mouth while drinking. "Damn, kid, you are forward. No, I don't find women attractive."

Sakura felt the long stifled Inner Sakura let loose a CHA!

"Do you find men attractive?"

Genma smirked. "Yes." Then it seemed to dawn on Genma, and his sudden change in demeanour was shocking. His back stiffened, the senbon tightened around his mouth and his face grew still, almost waiting. "Didn't you say you had a _couple _friends interested in me?"

"Yes." said Sakura, hoping that this would work the way she wanted.

"How close of a friend?"

"Very close."

"How interested?"

"Very interested."

Genma bolted upright and said, "I've suddenly remembered. I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Wait." said Sakura, growing deathly still. "He may be older than me, but he's one of my boys. Mess with him and you mess with me."

Genma seemed surprised, but smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

xXx

Kakashi was strolling down a side street when he heard the sound of running footsteps. He almost instinctively pulled out a kunai, but thought better of it. He turned to see Shiranui Genma, winded and dishevelled looking at him.

"I heard something about you today." said Genma automatically.

Kakashi immediately felt a lead weight drop into his stomach. Sakura. Damn it. What had Sakura said.

"She said a close friend of hers may or may not be interested in me." said Genma, staring at Kakashi.

"That doesn't mean me." said Kakashi, barely trusting himself to speak.

"She meant you." Genma hesitated. "At least, I hope she did."

"She did."

Genma smiled, relieved. "Thank god. Because if she hadn't, I wouldn't have had the audacity to do this." And taking two large strides, he covered the distance between him and Kakashi, stripped the younger man of his mask, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Kakashi didn't breathe for a moment, stunned beyond belief. He didn't know whether to be angry that Genma had just robbed him of his mask, or deliriously happy that Genma had kissed him, or just kiss him back. Kakashi kissed him back.

"Genma, before this gets any further, I want you to know that I'm not looking for a one-night-stand or some fling that you can throw out, I just-" Genma cut him off before he could finish.

"I know. I don't want a one-night-stand either. Sorry, I was just excited. Kakashi, I gave up on you. I thought you were straight, so I never said anything, but…" Genma's voice dropped to a whisper. "I think I love you."

Kakashi couldn't believe so much could have changed just because he told a pink-haired girl the truth so she would let go of his penis.

"I think I love you too." The admission made Kakashi blush and he stammered, "Genma, I'm actually kind of screwed up and depressed a lot of the time. I'm not the best person to be with."

"Kakashi, I'm a bit of a jerk and I need to deflate my ego. I'm also sensitive about getting old."

Kakashi raised his silver eyebrows. "I actually have very low self-esteem, if you'll believe that. As for getting old…I'm with you there."

Their making-out escalated into something more, and Genma ended up looking down with a hungry expression.

"You sure have a lot of hair."

"I've been told." replied Kakashi. "Someone even told me I should shave."

Genma smirked and bent down. "I think that's going a bit far."

As Kakashi watched Genma kneel he said, "I knew you had an oral fixation."

xXx

Sakura was on her way home, satisfied with her matchmaking and the fact that she had caught enough on video to calm the yaoi beast in her for quite some time.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Ino running towards her.

"Sakura, I've been looking for you all day!" Ino caught up to her friend. "What happened yesterday? You didn't come back and we thought…" Ino blushed.

Sakura smirked. "It's hard to explain. All I have to say is…Genma isn't interested in you."

Ino looked taken aback. "Genma? Shiranui?"

"Yeah, do you know another Genma? Anyway, he doesn't like you." Sakura winked. "Sorry."

As Sakura walked away, Ino wondered what the hell had happened last night.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know Genma and Kakashi were OOC at the end, but oh well. I suck at scenes like that. Now I'm off to see if I can find Internet to upload this…

Sakura's a yaoi fangirl! XD

Please review! I need them like I need Orange Crème soda and bananas!


End file.
